


How To Be Human

by Susanoosama01



Series: Midam Week 2020 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam is a little shit, M/M, michael gets a little jealous, they have lots of fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanoosama01/pseuds/Susanoosama01
Summary: "Come on Mike, do it for the Vine!” At that Michael squints his eyes and Adam swears he can see the wires working in the archangel’s head.“What does this have to do with climbing plants?”
Relationships: Michael & Adam Milligan, Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: Midam Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923550
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	How To Be Human

“Do I have to?” Michael looks up at Adam from where he sits on the dining table chair. Adam huffs with pretend exasperation then wiggles his hand with the smartphone on video recording mode at the ready. “Yes! Come on Mike, do it for the Vine!” At that Michael squints his eyes and Adam swears he can see the wires working in the archangel’s head. 

“What does this have to do with climbing plants?” The archangel defeatedly asks once he finds he can’t figure out one of his human’s weird references yet again. Adam stifles a sigh but can’t stop himself from shaking his head with a large grin. Michael patiently waits for the answer of his _very serious_ question and still refuses to oblige to what was asked of him almost five minutes ago. For what it’s worth, Adam usually thinks it’s cute how one of the strongest beings in the universe tends to act like a toddler in terrible twos when he is feeling stubborn. Right now though, he really wants to see this and record it for later. Doing a video diary with all of Michael’s milestones on Earth was just the brightest idea ever. And it would be outrageous if there isn’t any food tasting in it. Especially since Adam learned that archangels are capable of doing many things the lesser angels can’t at will. Like making their taste buds work like a human’s. So, he _has to_ make Michael agree. “There used to be a video streaming website named Vine that was very popular ten years ago. Each video published there was also called a Vine. We would say ‘Do it for the Vine.’ if we wanted to convince someone to do something. Now that I am making recordings for your video diary, I thought that expression would be relevant. Plants have nothing to do with you and that plate in front of you. I just want you to taste it, Michael. _Please._ ”

The archangel keeps the squinty eye face on for the few seconds necessary to process the new bit of information then sighs dramatically. Adam knows that sigh. Michael is going to do it. He is reluctant but fully comprehends that the little action expected of him will make his mate and thus himself very happy at the end. Adam is almost vibrating with excitement as Michael gracefully reaches a hand and picks up the lemon slice carefully between his thumb and forefinger. Adam nods eagerly and motions with one hand for Michael to hurry up in answer to the last questioning glance he gets. Michael takes a deep breath. 

All at once, all the lightbulbs in the house explode and glass pieces from the few vases placed here and there fly around. Adam starts laughing as Michael shudders with the sour taste in his mouth and forces himself to swallow the little piece he bit off. “You- Adam- _Why did you do that to me?_ ” Michael talks with well apparent difficulty and eyes displaying betrayal. With a chuckle, Adam takes his remaining lemon and puts it into his own mouth. “See it’s nothing bad. Deliciously sour. Don’t you like lemons now, angel?” 

As expected, Michael sprints away to save himself from watching Adam chew the lemon. The video is just perfect. Cute, includes action and bears lots of blackmail material. Just like Adam wanted. 

* * *

“What are we doing, Adam? Why do I have to hold this ridiculous thing.-” Michael asks, frowning at the foil wrapped piece of cardboard in his hand. Adam is of course recording the whole thing again as Michael deems it enough to lament his own attire and turns his displeased gaze to Adam’s. “-Those shoes are atrocious. And they do look dangerous. Are you sure you can walk in them?” At that, Adam lets a light chuckle escape his lips then reaches out to adjust Michael’s jacket. 

“It’s your first Halloween. So we should totally take you to a party. It’s tradition to dress up in costumes for that.” Michael doesn’t look convinced. At all. He openly and evidently hates the orange t-shirt under his black hoodie as much as he hates the makeshift bolt of lightning in his hand. 

“Why do I have to be a thief for that? Who would steal from a god? And why did you _insist_ on dressing up as that boy with the flying shoes? I don’t understand.” Once again, Adam chuckles turning the camera first to himself in the mirror then to Michael to show both their attires. “ _Because_ I look like Luke Castellan and I always shipped him with Percy Jackson.” And… as Adam guessed. Another foreign word for the ears of the Prince Of Heaven. 

“ _Ship?_ You’re not making any sense again Adam. Floating metal vessels are totally irrelevant to our context now. Also, you think you resemble this actor and you dress up as him to go to a public occasion? Why?” Adam shouldn’t laugh. He _mustn't_. He should be able to hold himself back.

_He can_. 

The night progresses as if avidly trying to prove him wrong. First, Michael sees children out for trick and treat, thinks they are also going to do that and asks for treats ‘since his human hates to be tricked and no one can trick him, a soldier and an angel’. The poor old man throws the basket of Kit-Kats and runs away as fast as his bony legs and cane can carry him. Michael frowns after the man then asks Adam what he did wrong. Adam bites his lips. 

After that, when they finally do make it to the party, a girl dressed up as Thalia Grace with makeshift branches and all wants to take a selfie with Luke Castellan and Michael breaks one of her branches because it lightly poked Adam in the side. The girl shouts but also runs away when Michael narrows his eyes at her. As Adam is about to chastise Michael to be more careful with humans, the archangel beats him to speaking. _We have to leave now, Adam. I feel uncomfortable when other humans touch you. I fear I might kill someone._ At that, Adam chuckles into the kiss he places on his angel’s lips. If asked, Michael will forever deny he, the oldest archangel, ever gets jealous. 

So the party is over a little early for them but Adam makes Michael help him sneak a couple of beers in revenge. They find themselves in a park with a fairly big fountain in the middle. Michael tentatively takes his own bottle after Adam takes a huge swing to show Michael that it’s safe. The lemon was supposed to be safe, Michael declares with a visible shudder but still tries some going along with Adam’s advice to sip slowly. The disgusted expression and the death glare directed at the small glass bottle both make perfect pictures. Adam will put them in the photo album he got. It’s a milestone tracker for infants. _Baby Angel’s First Food_ was a slice of lemon and _Baby Angel’s First Drink_ will be the beer. Adam just knows it will be perfect when finished. 

* * *

“Human experiences, Michael.-” Adam says for what might be the thousandth time. Michael opens his mouth in disagreement but an idea pops in Adam’s head so… “-Also you look very handsome. I like that.” He keeps his voice low and winks at his angel before a peck on the cheek. Michael looks down at himself again and actually stays silent. Adam drags him to the blue waves under the envious gazes of many young women and a few men. The swimsuit is perfect on Michael and the archangel is perfect by Adam’s side. 

They splash around and have fun until the sun starts to go down and the water gets slightly chilly. The day ends with an almost heart attack on Michael’s side once when Adam dives and his angel thinks he is drowning, a few unfortunate incidents with swimsuits and shorts getting ripped suddenly on a man and three women’s sides who try to flirt with Adam and finally lots of nice pictures of glistening muscles, the biggest sandcastle ever and Michael with wet hair on Adam’s side. 

* * *

“Out of all, I think _this_ human experience is the one I like the most. Are you going to put it on my album and diary too?-” Adam can swear, Michael is teasing him. Michael, the Prince Of Heaven, is _teasing_ Adam now of all other times. “-Answer me, Adam.” Even with his eyes closed, Adam knows there is a proud smile on those perfect lips at the moment. He moans loudly when Michael suddenly dives down to suck on his neck. 

When did an innocent angel from literal Heaven get so good at this? 

* * *

Of course. 

Of course Michael is better than him at this freaking game. Adam scowls at his beaten up character. Next to him on the living room sofa, Michael sits sprawled with his legs crossed and his stance easy. Adam is no better than a training dummy against Heaven’s strongest warrior. Even at a four dollars video game from the kids section of the store.  _ Why did he even buy this?  _

Of course. Because Michael saw the swords on the package and threw Adam that one look guaranteeing being thrown out of the place if they didn’t get what the oldest toddler in existence wanted. 

“What did you call me that one time we played that board game? A sore loser?” Michael smirks. Freaking. Smirks. At Adam. And Adam would have thrown the controller at the angel. He would have. Because he most certainly  _ isn’t _ a sore loser but this creature before him was made to fit the description of the word perfect. Worse, he knows it too. 

If they are tangled in the legs and rolling around on the sofa with large wings knocking random objects down from where they stand, Adam doesn’t care. No. He will make his angel come apart. Michael needs to be taught a lesson for what he just called Adam.

* * *

“I think you are overrating him. He isn’t  _ that  _ clever. Nor is he as strong as people think. His older brother who died because of that…  _ Sollozo _ was stronger. His father was wiser. Also this man has a terrible sense of self preservation which is the most important skill you humans were given to survive and come to this day. On the other side, not only did this man throw himself in danger countless times but he also did the same to his family too. And he has no idea what faithfulness means. If he really loved Apollonia, he wouldn’t have married-” 

Adam  _ might be  _ doing it on purpose. He of course saw Godfather before. They used to watch it with his mom. And since his highschool days, Michael Corleone has always been his favorite. A teenager crush. His mom even got him a large poster of him when he was in eleventh grade.  _ But _ , his Michael is so much better than the one on the screen. 

It doesn’t mean he can’t enjoy this for a little while more though. Michael is stubbornly turning his head away and huffing each time Al Pacino’s scene comes. Adam exaggerates it a little, licking his lips and adding in a dreamy sigh once. The pout his angel has on his face nearly makes him give up on his resolve. 

_ Nearly _ is the key word. 

It’s two days later when Adam returns from a class at the nearby college and doesn’t make it any farther than the entrance of the living room. 

“Why the hell are you wearing a- Mike. Is that a  _ homburg hat _ ?” 

Once he is done laughing, explaining to his angel where his heart lies and what he exactly did in front of the TV the other day, Michael angrily scoffs at him but melts the instant Adam kisses his lips. He means to stop there, he does but…

Turns out he still has a thing for that fucking hat after all the years since being a dumb teen with an overly supportive mom and discovering his sexuality. 

Michael likes this turn of events too, he can tell.

* * *

“They are supposed to suggest eating chocolate for dinner and getting a ‘cool sword’ as you put it on our way back from the kindergarten and I am supposed to say no?” Adam covers his face with a pillow to muffle his laughter. Michael simply waits the fit out instead of frantically trying to pry the pillow away like he did that one time when they started to share a bed in different vessels thinking Adam was going to choke himself to his second death. “Yeah, love. That’s called parenting. You achieved all the absurd firsts as a human and with your  _ husband _ . Now, that’s ahead, a little one. Right?” Adam knowingly emphasizes ‘husband’ looking at the golden ring he is finally wearing. All sixteen of their wedding ceremonies around the world were awesome. As he imagined with his angel. 

“Well, let’s start working on it then, the little one. Let me give  _ you _ a few firsts this time?”

And that, Adam can never deny his Heavenly mate. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a silly one shot meant to be humourous. Kind of a filler because I couldn't think of anything better with the given prompt eh? Hope you all like it!!!  
> Also  
> HAPPY MIDAM WEEK


End file.
